


Sleepy Boys

by Lilly_Thoo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, mentions of Sam Wilson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Thoo/pseuds/Lilly_Thoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Steve and Bucky deserve a break and I tried to write them one. It doesn't really take place in the current MCU, sort of after. My boys are happy, that's all that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Boys

Steve’s internal clock was somehow so finely-tuned that he didn’t need an alarm clock to wake up at the asscrack of dawn. He opened his eyes slowly, reveling in the warm feeling of Bucky in his arms. It used to be a rarity, both of them sleeping through the whole night, but things are better now. Steve felt Bucky shifting in his arms, a sign that he was slowly but surely waking up, so Steve gave Bucky a light kiss on the back of his neck. 

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed noncommittally while turning in his arms so he was facing Steve. 

“Morning,” Steve replied sleepily.

“Mm, nope,” Bucky said, “‘s not morning ‘til we get out of bed. And I don’t know ‘bout you, but I’m not getting out of bed right now.”

“Oh, really?” Steve laughed lightly at his boyfriend’s slightly petulant manner.

“Yep, really.”

“Okay, well, what if I wanna get outta bed?” Steve asked, shifting into a more comfortable position and pulling the sheets closer around him and Bucky. 

“Sucks, cause you’re staying here with me, Stevie. ‘M not letting you go for at least another hour. Sam can run by himself today.” Bucky answered lazily to the question, snuggling closer into Steve’s warm chest. 

“Well alright then, Buck. I was just gonna make us a nice breakfast, but if you’d rather skip out on fluffy, warm waffles and some fresh fruit and good coffee, then I guess we’ll just lay here.” Steve said, slightly sarcastic, with a poorly concealed smile on his face. Back in the day, Bucky hated just laying around, he always wanted to be up doing something and breakfast food was almost always a sure way to start their day. 

“Nope, just wanna lay here with you, Stevie. Always wanna spend more time with you. Breakfast can wait an hour, too.” is what Bucky said, much to Steve’s surprise. 

He couldn’t think of anything to stay, so Bucky took that as a cue to continue defending why he didn’t want to move.

“I’m comfy right now, babe. You don’t have to get up at 4 a.m every morning, you can take a day off once in awhile, sleep in. So today I wanna stay in bed a little longer, wanna stay right here, nice and warm. We’re staying.” he said, speaking slightly on the defense. 

After a minute of silence, Steve gave in. He never could deny Bucky much of anything. 

“Alright, alright, Buck, we’ll stay in a little longer. But only since you asked so nicely. And because we don’t have anything else to do today.” 

“Sounds like a good plan. Love you, punk.” Bucky said sweetly, then he slowly moved towards Steve to kiss him lightly. 

 

And if, when Steve actually got up at 7 a.m, he saw a text from Sam that said, “So, late start?” he just laughed quietly and sent back, “Yeah, you could say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first every Stucky fic, I hope it doesn't totally suck. I'm not super happy with it but whatever. If you have any prompts or ideas or headcanons or general nonsense, please feel free to comment of hmu on tumblr: annapquin


End file.
